1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a black card controlling method and an electronic device thereof, and, more particularly, to a black card controlling method and electronic device thereof utilizing a processing module of an electronic device to reduce strong light contrast effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
With digital cameras getting more and more popular, people like to take photos more and more often. Normally in order to take good photos, the targeted object needs to face the light to obtain full exposure photos. However, when the targeted object is in the strong light, a strong light contrast effect might happen; and if the exposure time is too short, the object with low light will not be completely exposed; but if the exposure time is too long, the object with high light will be over exposed. In prior art technology, in order to solve the strong light contrast effect for the image capturing process, a method of shaking a black card manually during the image capturing process is developed. In this method, a black card is held in front of the camera lens to cover the bright portion and is quickly shaken to reduce the exposure time for the bright portion, therefore, the obtain photo can have even exposure. However, the manual shaking black card method is not easy to control, such as too short or too long shaking time, incorrect covering position or inconsistent shaking speed, which might cause under exposure or over exposure.
It is therefore desirable to provide a black card controlling method and an electronic device thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.